This invention relates to a one-piece tray cover and more particularly to a tray cover having integral support ledges which serve to support the cover in an elevated position above the edges of a corresponding bottom tray.
In the past, trays have been provided with covers that sit flush with the top edges of the tray. In such a configuration, a bottom tray with a cover on it could contain products which were no higher than the tray bottom itself. Additionally, when the covers of such trays were inverted and the trays placed therein, the inverted tray cover/bottom combination was not substantially higher than the height of the tray bottom alone. In fact, the only difference in height between the inverted tray cover/bottom combination and the tray bottom itself was due to the thickness of the material used in the top panel (bottom panel when inverted) of the tray cover.
It would be advantageous to provide a tray cover that would enable the packaging of goods that extend beyond the top edges of the tray bottom. When the tray cover is inverted, with the tray bottom inserted into it, the tray cover should support the tray bottom in an elevated manner, providing an attractive display arrangement.
This invention relates to such a tray cover.